


Starsky's Lady

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Prudholm has returned to Bay City to follow through with his revenge on Starsky. Starsky's girlfriend is now his target.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Starsky's Lady


    STARSKY’S LADY
    
    Season 2, Episode 19
    
    Original Airdate: February 12, 1977
    
    Written by: Robert Earll
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Georg Stanford Brown
    
    Summary: Prudholm has returned to Bay City to follow through with his revenge on Starsky. Starsky's girlfriend is now his target. 
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Season Hubley ... Terry Roberts

Sanford Smith ... Woody the Magic Man

Stephen McNally ... George Prudholm

Rita George ... Christine

Beulah Quo ... Dr. Quo

Joey Vera ... Freddie (as Joey Viera)

Rob Curtain ... Attendant

Rob Curtin ... Attendant

Angela McClelland ... Sally

Wayde Preston ... The Clerk
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Marshal Center Basketball Court**
    
    HUTCH: Come on, now. Just keep it over there. Here you go. Pass it along. Pass it over there. There you go! Okay, come on. On this side. Here we go. Up there...
    
    ROBERTS: Whoo, whoo! Whoo, whoo! Hornets, Hornets, rah, rah, rah!
    
    STARSKY: Come on over here, sweetheart. There you go! Come here. Dribble the ball.
    Come on. Come on. Go ahead! Put the ball in the basket.
    
    ROBERTS: Keep going.
    
    STARSKY: It seems like the only time he ever gets to relax. Me too, for that matter.
    
    ROBERTS: Is it really that bad?
    
    STARSKY: Mm. Come on, Hornets, don't let that big blond blintz beat you!
    
    HUTCH: All right, you guys, here we go. Here it goes.
    
    ROBERTS: You know, I really wish you'd catch those guys too, both for the safety of the citizens, and the well-being of my figure.
    
    STARSKY: Your figure?
    
    ROBERTS: I have gained five pounds substituting midnight snacks for your presence.
    
    STARSKY: Well, every man likes to know he's missed by the lady he loves. The word on the street is we can't protect our beat anymore.
    
    ROBERTS: "Protect your beat"? You make it sound like you're part of the jungle.
    
    STARSKY: That's just about what it is, sweetheart. Especially when you work the inner city the way we do. Come on, come on, that's... That's it, that's it! Terrific! STARSKY: You see, as long as we stay on top of these wise guys, everything's okay. But as soon as everything starts going rotten, like these liquor store robberies that have been happening the last couple of weeks. Oh, we spend so much time trying to crack them that it leaves the door open for every other whippo in town to start operating. What are you laughing at?
    
    ROBERTS: You and your world of wise guys and whippos. Is this your way of telling me that you're working again tonight?
    
    STARSKY: Hey, would I do that to you? I promise. Tonight, we got a date.
    
    ROBERTS: Promises, promises, promises.
    
    STARSKY: What's that supposed to mean?
    
    ROBERTS: It's just that I know you, and I know what you have to do in your life. You're my best friend. You don't have to promise to me. I'll be there whenever you show up, all right?
    
    STARSKY: Hey! Let's go! Make room for the big guy in red.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Bad Guy's Car**
    
    WOODY: From what I can learn, they're here every day between 10 and 11.
    
    PRUDHOLM: Hm. You did good, Gary.
    
    WOODY: My name's Woody. Your son, Gary's dead.
    
    PRUDHOLM: You have the rest of the schedule?
    
    WOODY: Yeah. Two weeks, we been making them look bad, sooner or later, our luck's gonna run out, man. Bottom line, when are we gonna kill Starsky?
    
    PRUDHOLM: When he's suffered enough, Gary. By the time we're through with everything and everyone Starsky cares about, he's gonna wish he'd never been born.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Marshal Center Basketball Court**
    
    STARSKY: Come on, let's go!
    
    ROBERTS: Rah, rah, rah! Hornets, Hornets, yay, whoo!
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - Bellmar Market**
    
    WOODY: There, that's her. That's Starsky's lady. See, just like I told you, she comes here every night for a newspaper and a quart of milk.
    
    PRUDHOLM: Let's do it.
    
    
    Interior - Night - Police Precinct
    
    POLICE OFFICER: Starsky, Hutch. Just thought you guys would like to know, we just picked up a squawk on your beat that sounds like your two pals. A 2-11 in progress, corner of Windsor and Stockton. Shots have been fired.
    
    STARSKY: That's near Terry's place.
    
    
    **In** **terior - Night - Bellmar Market**
    
    HUTCH: Who's in charge here?
    
    STORE OWNER: I am.
    
    HUTCH: What happened?
    
    STORE OWNER: These two guys walked in with masks on. Next thing I know, this has happened.
    
    STARSKY: Terry, Terry.
    
    STORE OWNER: I don't know why they shot her.
    
    STARSKY: Terry? How bad...? How bad is she hurt?
    
    EMT: It's hard to say. I think she's got a bullet in her head.
    
    STARSKY: Sweetheart.
    
    STORE OWNER: Two guys come in with a mask. They started waving guns around. I don't know why they shot her. She wasn't doing anything. Just meanness or something. They didn't care about the money, just hurting her.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STORE OWNER: Look, officer, how long's this gonna take? I'm in business here, I've got...
    
    HUTCH: Just hold on, will you? I'll talk to you in a minute.
    
    STARSKY: Sweetheart? It's me, Davey.
    
    ROBERTS: Dave...
    
    STARSKY: You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. Just hang on. Please, God. Just hang on.
    
    ROBERTS: Dave...
    
    STARSKY: It's okay. Shh, shh. Come on, come on. Come on, come on. Let's hurry up. 
    Come on. 
    
    EMT: Hey, take it easy now. We know our job.
    
    STARSKY: Easy. Easy, gentlemen. Watch your step. Watch that step.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Memorial Hospital Waiting Room**
    
    HUTCH: Hey.
    
    STARSKY: Hi.
    
    HUTCH: How's Terry?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. I've been here all night. They haven't told me anything. Where you been, working?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. The lab boys got a good thumbprint off the cash register.
    
    STARSKY: Thumbprint?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: What good's one lousy thumbprint gonna do?
    
    HUTCH: Well, maybe nothing. Maybe everything if I was right before. I've got R&I
    crosschecking our files.
    
    STARSKY: Right about what before?
    
    HUTCH: Think about it, Starsk. Think about the odds of your girl going into a store
    and being shot by the same guys we're after.
    
    STARSKY: You're saying someone's trying to get to me through Terry? 
    
    HUTCH: Well, the clerk in the store...
    
    QUO: You're David. I'm Dr. Quo. You can see Terry for a few minutes now. Try not to tire her, and after, we'll talk.
    
    STARSKY: Is she gonna be all right?
    
    QUO: See her first. She'll need your strength to make a decision she has to.
    
    STARSKY: What kind of decision?
    
    QUO: After, we'll talk. In room 612.
    
    HUTCH: Hey… Go on in there. You don't want to keep her waiting.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah... Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Dr. Quo. Sergeant Hutchinson.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Roberts' Hospital Room**
    
    TERRY: Hey.
    
    STARSKY: Hi.
    
    TERRY: You okay?
    
    STARSKY: Haven't you got it a little mixed up? You're the one that's in the hospital bed… you're worried about me?
    
    TERRY: I love you. Tell Sally to keep working with the pom-poms herself, okay?
    And that I'm thinking about her.
    
    STARSKY: I'll tell her.
    
    TERRY: It's... It's really important. She's just coming out of her shell. Can't let her slip back now.
    
    STARSKY: Doctor said you had to make a decision.
    
    TERRY: I have to make it alone.
    
    STARSKY: Any decision you make affects us both. Why don't you let me help you make it? 
    
    Terry: Please.
    
    STARSKY: Your wish is my command.
    
    TERRY: I like that idea.
    
    STARSKY: You do?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Memorial Hospital Corridor**
    
    STARSKY: Doctor, Doctor. Put it in layman's terms. Keep it simple. I'm not sure I heard you say what you said.
    
    QUO: In any terms, it's very simple. We're getting another opinion, but the way things look right now, the bullet is lodged in such a way that surgery would mean
    certain death. In any case, the bullet will eventually move and kill her. If she stays immobile, flat on her back in bed, she will probably live a year. If she gets up and moves around, it could be a day, a week, a month, maybe even a year, but that's very doubtful.
    
    STARSKY: What you're saying is that she's gonna die. The only question is when.
    
    QUO: I'm sorry.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: You know, if she were having our baby right now, she'd want me there with her to share it. I  don't understand.
    
    HUTCH: Well, perhaps each person has to deal with his fear differently.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Well, I'm scared too.
    
    HUTCH: I know. I know.
    
    STARSKY: Where we going?
    
    HUTCH: I thought we'd go back to my place, get a little sleep.
    
    STARSKY: Oh?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: No, not yet.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, Starsk. You're not gonna do anybody any good walking around like a zombie. Got the whole force in on this thing now. As soon as they turn anything,
    they'll call us.
    
    HUTCH: Okay.
    
    STARSKY: That's the seventh already since we left the hospital.
    
    HUTCH: What's that?
    
    STARSKY: Billboards advertising funeral parlors.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on.
    
    STARSKY: I guess they've always been there. I just never saw them before.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Venice Place**
    
    HUGGY: Excuse me for letting myself in, but it's unhealthy on the streets to be friends with Starsky and Hutch. Mm.
    
    HUTCH: Did you get the number of the truck that hit you?
    
    HUGGY: I got the number, but it wasn't a truck. Some dudes with stocking masks on their faces found me at a young lady's abode around 4 this morning and let me know it was unhealthy to be friends with Starsky and Hutch.
    
    STARSKY: Did you get a good look at them?
    
    HUGGY: Well, let me finish. They said next time they'd do me like your girl.
    
    STARSKY: Who?
    
    HUGGY: Well, I wasn't supposed to know, stocking mask and all, but I'm sure one of them was Crazy George Prudholm.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    CAPTAIN: George Prudholm. His right thumbprint matched the one from the robbery last night. We just put an APB out on him 10 minutes ago.
    
    STARSKY: I don't believe it. George Prudholm was supposed to be at Caballo Point. That's a maximum-security hospital for the criminally insane. How the hell does he get out?
    
    DOBEY: Seems he just walked away, some kind of clerical mix-up. The hospital thought that he'd been sent back to San Quentin.
    
    STARSKY: San Quentin thought he'd been sent back to the hospital. That's terrific. Meanwhile, because of this jerk, the lady I love is lying in a hospital bed with a bullet in her brain, and she doesn't know how long she's gonna live.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky, I'm going to arrange for you to have a leave of absence. 
    
    STARSKY: Hey, you can take that leave of absence and stuff it. I'm gonna stay on this case until this jerk is nailed. 
    
    DOBEY: Starsky! 
    
    STARSKY: What are you gonna tell me, Captain? That if I step out of bounds as a policeman, I'm gonna be in great big trouble?  Frankly, I don't give a damn.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Mardi Gras Food Truck**
    
    PRUDHOLM: Hello, Freddie.
    
    FREDDIE: Prudholm… l... I thought you were in…
    
    PRUDHOLM: You still snitching for Starsky and Hutch?
    
    WOODY: Oh... Ooh. What's the matter, Freddie? Did you hear what we did to Huggy Bear last night?
    
    FREDDIE: Hey, t- that's my wife's ring!
    
    WOODY: Yeah, isn't it?
    
    PRUDHOLM: And if you want her to keep living, not to mention yourself, you're going to do us a favor, Freddie.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Roberts' Hospital Room**
    
    STARSKY: What are you doing out of bed?
    
    ROBERTS: I'm waiting for you. They said I could go home.
    
    STARSKY: You made your decision, huh?
    
    ROBERTS: Yeah. And it wasn't even difficult. You know, they said it was either this room or my best friend.
    
    STARSKY: Marry me.
    
    ROBERTS: Let's find a nurse with a wheelchair so we can get out of here, okay?
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: Three years ago, Starsky busted a kid by the name of Gary Prudholm for selling heroin at a junior high school campus. And two days later, the kid was knifed to death in a prison fight. And the father always blamed Starsky for the death.
    
    ROBERTS: Oh, Prudholm. You've told me about him before. 
    
    STARSKY: We put him away. He killed two cops trying to get at me. We put him away. They let him loose...
    
    ROBERTS: Hey, uh, I really appreciate your super cautious driving, but it is a constant reminder of my situation, okay?
    
    STARSKY: This is a compromise speed.
    
    ROBERTS: What did he call that?
    
    HUTCH: He calls this a compromise speed.
    
    ROBERTS: Compromise speed.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, look, what are you ganging up on me for, huh? I wanna laugh and have fun just as much as anybody else, but you've got to be sensible. I mean, Terry can't sign up for a roller-skating derby.
    
    ROBERTS: Hey, how did you know that I always wanted to skate Roller Derby, huh?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    ROBERTS: Huh?
    
    STARSKY: You ought to see the way she elbows her way through a department store.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Roberts' Apartment**
    
    ROBERTS: What time are you picking me up tonight?
    
    STARSKY: Hmm?
    
    ROBERTS: What time are you picking me up tonight?
    
    STARSKY: What for?
    
    ROBERTS: Remember, we have a date with Christine and Hutch for dinner and a game
    at your place, about 7.
    
    STARSKY: But I thought… Okay. You gonna be okay here alone? 
    
    ROBERTS: I'll be fine. Why don't you make it 4:30?
    
    STARSKY: Oh? What did you have in mind?
    
    ROBERTS: Promise.
    
    STARSKY: I thought best friends didn't have to promise.
    
    ROBERTS: They don't. Now, get out of here.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: You know something?
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: I think they might be wrong.
    
    HUTCH: Who?
    
    STARSKY: The doctors. They've been wrong before. It happens all the time. I once read where a guy was told he would live three months… Well, how's it possible
    for her to go walking around, walking and talking like everything's normal, and all of a sudden-
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, Zebra 3, see the man named Freddie, 119 Bigalow.
    
    HUTCH: Let's go.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Mardi Gras Food Truck**
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Freddie. Long time, no see.
    
    FREDDIE: That's because I haven't had anything for you. You guys know I always call you when-
    
    STARSKY: Tell us, Freddie.
    
    FREDDIE: All right, word on the street is that two guys are ripping up your beat:
    Crazy George Prudholm and Woody The Magic Man.
    
    HUTCH: What about them?
    
    FREDDIE: I know where they're holed up.
    
    HUTCH: Okay, Freddie, there's about 80 bucks there.
    
    FREDDIE: It's not much money to risk my life.
    
    STARSKY: A hundred more if your information's good.
    
    HUTCH: Come on.
    
    STARSKY: That's that old apartment building on Breen.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Breen Apartment Building**
    
    HUTCH: Prudholm. Police officers. Uh-oh. I don't like it.
    
    PRUDHOLM: (on phone) Hello, Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, Prudholm?
    
    PRUDHOLM: The way I figure it, if you and your partner haven't changed patterns,
    Hutchinson went high, you went low, and right now, Hutchinson is dead.
    
    STARSKY: You're a sick man, Prudholm.
    
    PRUDHOLM: Yeah, I'm sure that's just what the courts are gonna say when I turn myself in. But that won't be until after you're dead, Starsky. (end) 
    
    **Exterior - Day - Snack Time Catering Co.** 
    
    HUTCH: Well, the guy quit about a half-hour ago, right after talking to us.
    
    STARSKY: Surprise, surprise.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Starsky's Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: I'll trade anybody Oriental Avenue.
    
    ROBERTS: Well, Illinois Avenue. I already own it.
    
    STARSKY: : Okay, my roll.
    
    ROBERTS: Watch it, high roller.
    
    HUTCH: Five!
    
    ROBERTS: If you land on my hotel, it'll cost you 950 big ones.
    
    HUTCH: Don't you take from the bank.
    
    STARSKY: One, two, three, four. Well, does anybody wanna buy Marvin Gardens,
    Electric Company, Oriental… 
    
    HUTCH: Haven't got it.
    
    ROBERTS: Cash.
    
    STARSKY: Cash, huh?
    
    HUTCH: Listen, while you two are haggling, I think I'll go ahead and roll, huh.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, hot shot. The king is going traveling.
    
    ROBERTS: Yeah, I'm ready.
    
    CHRISTINE: So am I. You think this year, when you guys get your vacation, we all ought to... I'm sorry.
    
    ROBERTS: It's okay. Hey, I may fool everybody and still be around.
    
    HUTCH: Hey. I've got a fast 20 here that says I can make you hang up your golf shoes tomorrow.
    
    STARSKY: This should pay for the whole bill.
    
    ROBERTS: Not quite.
    
    STARSKY: No?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Miniature Golf Course**
    
    STARSKY: Miss it.
    
    HUTCH: Christine, not now please. I'm trying to... Okay.
    
    STARSKY: You realize, of course, the whole game rests on this shot.
    
    HUTCH: I realize that, Starsk.
    
    STARSKY: It's a pretty impossible shot.
    
    CHRISTINE: Dave, you're awful.
    
    HUTCH: It's funny how many girls say that about him.
    
    STARSKY: Tsk, tsk, tsk.
    
    HUTCH: Okay. Hey, look at that! Okay, you two, you can buy anything you want. It's on our friend here.
    
    STARSKY: You probably came down here last night and flashed your badge and made the guy let you practice.
    
    HUTCH: I like beating a bad loser. It's no fun to beat a good one.
    
    STARSKY: Uh hm. Okay, hot shot. Want to take a crack at the pinball machines?
    
    HUTCH: Sure you want to lose twice in a row?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, when we get finished,  I'm gonna own the concession and your house.
    
    HUTCH: How about my car?
    
    STARSKY: You can keep your car.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Amusement Park**
    
    HUTCH: Right off the track there. Ow!
    
    ROBERTS: You can be out there with them, you know. You don't have to be here on my account.
    
    STARSKY: Nothing to do with you. Hutch won't let me out there. He's afraid  I'll start driving like that on the street. I'm gonna quit the force, Terry.
    
    ROBERTS: What, because of me?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, because of you, and two policemen that died last year that I didn't even know. I became a cop to help people, not to have them die on my account.
    
    ROBERTS: You became a policeman to help people. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?
    
    STARSKY: Used to mean everything. Look, let's just say I don't wanna pay the price anymore. I can't pay the price anymore. Look. All I wanna do right now is be with you.
    
    HUTCH: Whoo!
    
    ROBERTS: Yeah, you know what I really wanna do?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    ROBERTS: Come on.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    ROBERTS: Come on! That's what I really wanna do.
    
    STARSKY: Come on. 
    
    ROBERTS: Really.
    
    STARSKY: Are you serious?
    
    ROBERTS: Yeah. I feel… like it's really foolish for me to let a little piece of metal in my head stop me from doing the things that I love to do. Keep me from leading my life. Dave, you can't stop living because I do.
    
    STARSKY: How am I gonna deal with you?
    
    ROBERTS: Just the way you always have. Will you take me on that slide? Do you love me that much?
    
    STARSKY: Come on. What?
    
    ROBERTS: Not now.
    
    STARSKY: Hmm? 
    
    ROBERTS: I don't have to anymore. I love you that much.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Starsk. Wanna talk about it?
    
    STARSKY: Well, Dr. Quo sent the x-rays... of Terry to a neurosurgeon in New York.
    The message is the results. His findings were the same as the guys here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Roberts' Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: Hey. Where you been? I've been looking all over for you. Schoolyard, classroom. Beach. 
    
    ROBERTS: I just went to take a walk. I just needed to be alone, you know?
    
    STARSKY: You okay?
    
    ROBERTS: I feel like a 3-year-old little kid just standing on the beach, watching her ball roll into the ocean. I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself.
    
    STARSKY: Is this the same girl that wants to ride a giant slide? No time for feeling sorry for yourself. Come here.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Marshal Center Basketball Court**
    
    ROBERTS: Hold that ball around, hold that ball. Hold that ball around, hold that ball!
    
    STARSKY: Oh! Oh! Oh! Get that ball! Don't let him get it.
    
    ROBERTS: Hold that ball! 
    
    SALLY: Miss Roberts, may I have a glass of water?
    
    ROBERTS: Sure, honey. 
    
    STARSKY: Honey?
    
    ROBERTS: Dave?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, it's me.
    
    ROBERTS: Dave, I can't see. Don't frighten the children, okay?
    
    STARSKY: No.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, let's keep the balls going. Keep it going.
    
    SALLY: Miss Roberts, are you all right?
    
    ROBERTS: It's okay, Sally. Dave and I just have to go someplace now.
    
    STARSKY: Come on. Come on, sweetie.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, let's keep the game going.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Memorial Hospital**
    
    QUO: I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do.
    
    STARSKY: How long?
    
    QUO: Any time now.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Roberts' Hospital Room**
    
    ROBERTS: Hey, best friend.
    
    STARSKY: You can see?
    
    ROBERTS: Dr. Quo said that I could expect it to come and go. How long have I been here?
    
    STARSKY: Three hours. You were out for a long time. Hutch took Sally and the others back.
    
    ROBERTS: Don't let Sally give up, okay?
    
    STARSKY: I won't.
    
    ROBERTS: She's come so far. I love you.
    
    STARSKY: Terry?
    
    ROBERTS: Still here. Who won today, huh? Our Hornets or the blond blintz's Buffaloes?
    
    STARSKY: I… I love you. I don't want to talk about Sally or pom-poms or basketball games.
    
    ROBERTS: You want to talk about funerals?
    
    STARSKY: I want to talk about a life without you.
    
    ROBERTS: Don't kid yourself.
    
    STARSKY: Hmm?
    
    ROBERTS: I'm not giving you up so easily. I'll always be there when you need me.
    If you're scared… or your world seems like it's falling apart. Or just some dark night when you're all alone. You just close your eyes, and you try to remember me.
    I'll always be there. I'll be there waiting. I promise.
    
    STARSKY: Hm. Promises, promises.
    
    ROBERTS: What are best friends for, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    ROBERTS: Dave, hold my hand.
    
    STARSKY: I'm right here, honey.
    
    ROBERTS: I love you. I'm not afraid anymore.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day -** **Marshal Center** **Basketball Court**
    
    HUTCH: They got Prudholm.
    
    STARSKY: In custody?
    
    HUTCH: No. He tried another heist. A grocery supply house this time… only the silent alarm worked.
    
    STARSKY: He's barricaded?
    
    HUTCH: He's holding hostages. He says he's gonna kill them unless you come.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Grocery Supply House**
    
    DOBEY: Starsky, I can't tell you how sorry I am about Terry.
    
    STARSKY: Thanks, Captain. What've we got?
    
    DOBEY: Prudholm and another suspect. Taken two hostages, barricaded themselves
    in the storeroom.
    
    HUTCH: What about the other entrances?
    
    DOBEY: No chance. The only other entrance is a steel fire door, two inches thick. Somehow they've managed to jam that.
    
    STARSKY: What you're saying is that Prudholm's gonna get what he's wants, with me walking through that front door so he can blow my face off.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe not.
    
    DOBEY: What are you talking about?
    
    HUTCH: I got an idea.
    
    STARSKY: What is it?
    
    HUTCH: Captain, have you been in communication with Prudholm in there?
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, I just got off the phone with him. I suppose I could call him again.
    
    HUTCH: Why don't you do that?
    
    STARSKY: Hey, wait a minute. You think you're going first?
    
    HUTCH: Right.
    
    STARSKY: Uh-uh. This is mine. Come on.
    
    HUTCH: This is ours, partner. Okay?
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) Prudholm… Release the hostages, I've decided to negotiate.
    
    PRUDHOLM: You got nothing to negotiate, copper. You know what I want. You send Starsky and Hutch in here, or I'm gonna start killing these people. (end) 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Grocery Supply House**
    
    HUTCH: Come on, get out of here. Move!
    
    (Gunfight ensues.)
    
    PRUDHOLM: Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: I'm here, Prudholm.
    
    PRUDHOLM: Why don't you come after me, hot shot? Or doesn't what I did to that tramp girlfriend of yours mean anything to you? Starsky! Come on! Why don't you kill me? What's the matter? Haven't you got any guts? You had guts enough to murder my son. No, you're not gonna shoot me. You're too good a cop. Besides, the courts say I'm crazy. I'm a sick man. And we know that sick men aren't responsible for what they do. Remember?
    
    STARSKY: I remember that you wanna get your head shot off. Well, it ain't gonna
    happen, Prudholm. Not now. Not any time. I ain't gonna give you that satisfaction.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Starsky's Apartment**
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) No, no, no, no. He's, uh… He's, uh, a friend of my brother-in-law, uh, brother of my friend-in-law in Duluth. Yeah, his name is Harry. Harry. No, not Harry Harry. (pause)
    
    STARSKY: Will you come on? It's your turn.
    
    HUTCH: Wait a second. Go ahead. Go ahead and do it for me, will you? (on phone) One second here. Just, uh… Uh, here it is. His name is Harry Mari… Marisipio.
    
    STARSKY: Seven.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Marisipio, yeah. 
    
    STARSKY: You rolled a seven. 
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Well, this is the front office, isn't it? I mean, this is… Of the Vancouver Lions? He works in that front office.
    
    STARSKY: Whoa. Ten.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) This is the football office?
    
    STARSKY: Ten times the roll of the dice. Oh, yeah, well, see… That's $70 you owe me.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) My friend and I wanna try out for your football team. Yeah. Of course I know what time it is. It's the middle of the night. No, we're not playing football for anybody right now. Uh, we're policemen, but um… we're tough. We're gonna give it up. We're gonna quit. Yeah. Hello? Hello? (end) He hung up on me.
    
    STARSKY: Will you please give me $70? Waterworks.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky. You know something? You really stink at this game. The only thing you own is the utilities there.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: I didn't want to play football in Canada anyway. 
    
    HUTCH: Uh huh. 
    
    STARSKY: It's too cold. You gotta be a pelican.
    
    HUTCH: Well, we gotta do something, right, if we're not gonna be cops. 
    
    STARSKY: Well, maybe we ought to go down to South America and try robbing banks.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on. Get serious, will you? 
    
    STARSKY: I should get serious. The man's trying to sign us up for the Canadian Football League. Here you go, Bronco. Open it up.
    
    HUTCH: You know, I feel… I feel kind of strange.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, it's midnight. Two weeks. Terry said that two weeks after she- we should open these. I'll show you. "A Thousand Ways To Win Monopoly."
    
    HUTCH: "Hutch."
    
    STARSKY: That's Ollie. She used to keep him on her bed with her.
    
    HUTCH: "To dearest Hutch, To you, I entrust… Ollie and Dave. Please love them both… and don't let either one of them change." That's beautiful. 
    
    END


End file.
